1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microfluidic biochip and a method of using the same; more particularly, the present invention relates to a PCR (polymerase chain reaction) biochip and a method of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid mixing and transportation are essential procedures in the research field of biochemistry. Thus, to develop devices that are simple in design yet can achieve effective fluid mixing and transportation within a short time has been an important issue for biochip researchers. Most of the conventional fluid mixing or transportation devices use passive methods to mix or transport substances. For example, in such a conventional device, gravity may be used to make more than two fluids flow inside the device; then, the fluids are mixed or transported through the use of a blocking or bending structure of the device. However, when this kind of fluid mixing or transportation technique is applied, the mixing or transportation performance is generally poor; moreover, it consumes much more time for fluids to be completely mixed or transported, which tends to denature fluid samples more easily. Thus, the conventional technique is not favorable for applications in the biochemical research field.
In recent years, more and more researches in the biology, chemical and medical fields are focusing on micrometer- and nanometer-scale substances. However, conventional fluid mixing and transportation devices are generally of great volume and tend to use large-sized containers or mixers during the operation process. To achieve better mixing or transportation performances using such large-sized devices, a great amount of substances are required and consumed; furthermore, much more time is required, and the product after mixture or transportation may have a problem of uneven temperature distribution. It is thus worthwhile to develop a microfluidic biochip that can rapidly mix or transport micrometer- and nanometer-scale substances.